Just a Taste
by Lopsided Whiskey Grin
Summary: Connor can't stop putting evidence in his mouth, no matter how many hundreds of goddamn times Hank has told him not to. This time though, at the crime scene of a drug-deal gone wrong, Connor puts the wrong kind of evidence in his mouth and both Connor and Hank learn what unrelenting and immediate drug induced arousal will do to an android. First time/Hankcon
1. Hank's POV

Hank had only looked away from Connor for a few minutes to talk to the first responding officer at the scene. When he glanced back to him, the android's goddamn fingers were in his mouth. Hank furrowed his brow. Did Connor really have to do that every fucking time they were investigating evidence?

Connor was across the yard, kneeling down in front of a half naked, powered down HR400 and a puddle of blue blood splashed across the freshly fallen snow at its feet, his tongue out and his fingertips just sliding past his lips.

"Connor! How many times have I told you?" he shouted over at him. "Stop putting that shit in your mouth! It's disgusting!"

Connor pulled his fingers from his mouth and looked at them thoughtfully, frozen in place, his LED spinning in an incomprehensible whir. He didn't seem to acknowledge Hank's words at all. Hank grunted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the officer.

Snow drifted down around them, the flakes flitting in and out of the beams of the street lights like wedding day confetti fluttering through the icy Detroit night. Hank's breath fogged out before him as he asked the officer a few more questions. He was really looking forward to wrapping this up and getting the hell out of the damn bone-chilling cold.

"Were there any witnesses here tonight?" Hank asked. He peered at the derelict house before him, its peeling-paint facade lit in a red and blue sporadic strobe pattern from the police cars lining the street. He and Connor had already been inside and swept the scene. Three dead: two humans and one deviant. It looked like an open and shut case of a drug deal gone bad, but he was still waiting for Connor's input on what emotional shock had caused the android to lose its shit.

"No one else around to see anything," the officer muttered with a shake of his head. "Our drone circling in this perimeter only recorded the female deceased and the HR400 entering the house two hours ago. The android exited the house with a bullet wound 30 minutes ago and died right there." He pointed to the android face down in the snow beside Connor. "No one else came or went in that time."

Hank pursed his lips, racking his brain to try and figure out what might have gone down between one drug dealer, one junkie, and one sex-droid gone deviant. The drugs on the kitchen table inside were none any of them had seen before and they were still waiting on tox to come back with the chemical makeup of the mystery powder.

He turned toward Connor to get maybe a little insight from his partner, but Connor was still kneeling in the snow looking at his fingers. If not for the spin of his LED now lit in yellow, Hank would have thought Connor was in rest mode or sending a report to Cyberlife or something; he'd barely moved at all.

Concerned, Hank muttered a quick thanks to the officer and started making his way toward Connor. "You okay, kid? Find anything?"

Connor blinked rapidly, seeming to come back to himself, his LED flashing yellow then red. As Hank approached, Connor looked up at him with an expression that immediately made his stomach drop. Connor's brown eyes were wide, full of a fluid mixture of apprehension and something Hank couldn't quite put his finger on.

"L- lieutenant," Connor stammered, and Hank felt his pulse jump - he had never, not once, heard Connor stumble over his words. "We need to leave. Now."

"What? Why, what's going on?"

Connor suddenly stumbled gracelessly to his feet and latched onto Hank's shoulder, looking at the growing crowd of onlookers and officers around them. "I can't stay here. I need to get away from these people, _now_."

The raw urgency in his voice struck Hank right in the gut. "Okay, okay," he agreed gently, grasping Connor's elbow. It looked like he was about to fall over at any moment. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

They made their way to Hank's car with Connor practically dragging him and when they were both situated in their seats Hank looked over at him while he started the engine. "Can you please tell me what's happening here? You're not going deviant on me, are you?"

"Hank, please just drive," Connor pleaded.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Connor turned toward him then, looking positively shaken, and it twisted Hank up inside. "The drugs we found on the table, I couldn't identify them visually," he started, his words rushed. "But when I analyzed the HR400's thirium I discovered that it's a new drug on the black market. It goes by the name t3ntigo53x and the deviant's blood stream was flooded with it."

"Well, what the hell is it for? What use does an android have with drugs in the first place?" Hank shook his head and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

Connor loosened his tie and cracked the window. Snow flurried into the car, turning it into a momentary snowglobe. "Arousal," he said bluntly.

Hank whipped his head to look at him, his jaw hanging slack. "And you just had a mouth full of it…" Comprehension dawned on him, but it was still overshadowed by confusion.

Connor glared at him. "Yes. Now will you please get me the _fuck_ out of here?"

Hank put the car into gear and sped away from the curb. "Where am I supposed to take you?"

"A motel, your house, anywhere with a bed preferably. I just need to be away from people. I don't know what effect the drug will have on my behavior."

Hank scrubbed a hand down his bearded cheek, still not really understanding what was happening. "Do we just wait this thing out or what?"

Connor licked his lips then shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, Lieuten-" his words cut off suddenly with a moan and he pushed his hands down to his crotch, squirming his ass into his seat.

"Jesus Christ, Connor." Hank had to tear his eyes away from where they were immediately locked on Connor's writhing body and put them back onto the road. He swerved the car into his lane again before he almost sideswiped a taxi beside him. His pulse began throbbing through his veins, pumping a rush of blood straight to his cock. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted to the kid, with those deep brown eyes and that dark hair and that lean frame. But he knew Connor wasn't made for the dirty kinds of things he wanted to do to him like all those bots at the Eden Club were.

He was still trying to wrap his head around why an android would need drugs to induce arousal in the first place.. and why the HR400 at the drug house would go so far as to kill for them when Connor let out another strangled moan, throwing his head back against the headrest and squeezing and kneading at his thighs.

Hank's dick pushed painfully against the inside of his pants, filling with a rapid ache from the needy sounds coming from his partner. Running a shaky hand through his hair to get himself to focus, Hank passed a slow moving car on the right. He kept his eyes glued on the road, looking for a motel. His house was on the other side of town, much too far for the state Connor was in, whatever the hell that state was. "Tell me how to help you, Connor. What do you need?"

"Touch," he gasped. "Human touch." He wrenched Hank's right hand from the steering wheel and pressed it in between his legs.

The utter shock of having his hand between Connor's thighs was second only to his disbelief of feeling the unmistakable hardness of an erect cock under his jeans. "Connor!" Hank sputtered. His pulse thundered in his ears as Connor let out a sigh of relief at having Hank's hand on him.

The neon sign of a local motel chain suddenly came into view through the slush pelting the windshield and Hank knew if he was in any way religious he would have offered up a thousand prayers of gratitude. He maneuvered his car through the snow - one handed as Connor was busy grinding Hank's right hand up and down the bulge in his pants - and into the motel driveway.

His mind was spinning with the implications of what was about to happen: he was on the very cusp of laying his android partner down and plowing his brains out. Just that thought alone sent a thrilled shockwave through him that travelled straight down to his dick. But what if he didn't? What if he bought the room and holed Connor up inside alone by himself long enough for the drug to wear off and for everything to go back to normal? With him still secretly pining after his partner, his fucking _android_ partner, and not risking the precinct finding out what they had done? Besides the inevitable office gossip, if it ever got out, what kind of trouble would he get into if they did this? Would he be fired? Reprimanded? Struck with a fine from Cyberlife for tampering with their property? Hank had no answers and very little time to make a choice.

He looked over at Connor in the passenger seat after he pulled to a stop at the motel lobby entrance and his decision was made up all at once. Pained desire was etched across Connor's face, creasing a line between his brows, with his lips parted on an unspoken plea. Connor needed him and there was no way in _hell_ he was leaving him to go through this alone.

"I have to go pay for a room. You just sit tight, okay?"

Connor nodded, rubbing Hank's hand one more time down between his thighs before releasing his wrist. Hank swallowed and got out of the car on numb legs. He paid and had the electronic room key and was back in the car in a matter of minutes. Connor looked positively wrecked when he climbed into the driver's seat. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone, his tie was hanging in a loose knot down his chest, and his normally pristinely pressed jacket was crumpled and askew. He looked positively debauched and they hadn't even gotten into bed yet.

Connor reached for his hand again, letting out a plaintive whine when Hank shook his head gently. "Let's just get into our room first," Hank rasped, his fingers trembling over the steering wheel. If he touched Connor even one more time before they left the car he knew he would not be able to stop himself from taking and taking and taking even if it was in the front fucking seat.

Hank drove the short distance across the snowy, deserted motel parking lot to a spot right in front of the door to their room. In seconds they were at the threshold, Connor's LED whirling red and Hank's hand shaking so bad he could barely get the keycard in the damn slot. It was an eternity living within a matter of seconds before he got the door open.

Then they were finally inside with the light flicked on and Hank found himself being grabbed by the lapels of his coat and flung back up against the nearest wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. Connor's mouth was on his before he barely had a chance to drag in another gulp of air. He kissed Hank with reckless abandon and all of the finesse of someone who's only experience with kissing was what they'd seen on TV. But it was still the best kiss Hank had ever had.

He brought his palms up to Connor's jaw, plunging his tongue deep in Connor's mouth, relishing the shuddering moan he pulled from him. It was something Hank had wanted to do to him for a very, very long time. Hank thrummed with arousal, his body wound as taut as a goddamn bow string, about to snap at any moment.

"Mmm, Hank you taste so good," Connor murmured, laving his tongue back and forth over Hank's bottom lip. "Like pheromones and arousal and testosterone."

Connor ground his hips up against Hank, driving him out of his fucking mind with need. His hands ran frantically over every inch of Hank's back and he dove in for another kiss.

Hank suddenly realized they were wearing way too many fucking clothes, too many by far. He tore his mouth from Connor's, gasping for breath, and he had to give Connor a hard shove to get him to back up enough to start yanking Connor's tie off. Connor blinked then seemed to get the idea after a moment and he helped take Hank's jacket, then shirt, then shoes and pants off.

Hank stood before Connor in only his boxers. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been naked in front of someone. A tiny voice at the back of his mind told him he should be self-conscious about his beer gut or at least his greying chest hair, but the way Connor's eyes raked up and down his body, taking him in with an undeniable hunger, made Hank feel more desirable than he had at his most athletic as a rookie cop.

He reached out, his hands finally steady but his heart still pounding wildly, and slid Connor's jacket from his shoulders. The rest of his clothes followed suit in a matter of seconds and Hank couldn't help but stare. The dusting of freckles that were visible on Connor's face continued all over his body. Hank's cock jerked within the confines of his underwear, a pulse of precome slicking the head at the sight of him. He was absolute perfection.

And then his eyes traveled lower down Connor's body and his breath hitched painfully in his chest. Unlike the other androids Hank had seen, but not including the sex bots at the Eden, Connor was not just a panel of flat plastic down there; he had a fully realistic dick, beautiful and curving up toward his stomach with thick veins running the length of the shaft. He was circumcised - and he looked hard enough to drill diamonds.

"C- Connor," Hank stuttered.

Connor looked down at himself, seemingly just as surprised by his erection as Hank. He looked back up sheepishly. "It's never done that before."

Hank swallowed hard and jerked his hand forward, feathering his fingertips from Connor's balls up to the swollen head of his cock before grasping his hardened member in a gentle but firm grip. One of their first interactions popped into his mind then about Connor telling him his appearance was _specifically_ designed to facilitate his integration with humans. Hank couldn't imagine _this_ was the purpose for giving Connor a perfectly shaped dick, but he also couldn't be bothered to care at the moment - not when all his nerve endings were alight and screaming with desire.

Connor's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at Hank's touch. His head fell back a little as Hank stroked up and down, his LED throbbing yellow then red like a heartbeat; colors normally reserved for anger or fear in an android, but under the influence of the drug coursing through Connor, Hank understood it now suddenly meant lust.

"God, yes," Connor rasped.

Hank quickly shimmied out of his boxers one handed then pulled Connor by the hip until he was flush against his body, their cocks rubbing against each other with a friction that was not quite what Hank's body demanded but which felt incredible nonetheless. He dipped his head down to nibble and lick his way along Connor's smooth throat and jawline, pumping their dicks with his fist until he was about damn near out of his mind. Connor was about there too, judging by the unending onslaught of stuttering moans and broken whimpers coming from his mouth.

Hank pulled back with a grunt and brought his hand up, rubbing his thumb over Connor's bottom lip, his gaze taking in every detail of Connor's desperate face. Connor grasped his wrist and sucked his thumb past his lips, drawing him deep into his mouth and swirling his tongue around and around. Hank squeezed their dicks reflexively in his fist, nearly coming undone right then and there.

Connor's groan rumbled up Hank's arm like an electric shock, driving Hank to the brink. "I don't understand it, but I need to feel you inside me, Hank," he murmured after releasing his thumb but not his wrist.

"Bed. Now." Hank growled the words, giving their shafts a long, lingering twist of his hand. Connor blinked his eyes open slowly in a daze, his pupils fully dilated, the black nearly swallowing up the deep brown of his irises. He let Hank's wrist go.

Hank walked over to the bed, yanking the comforter and top sheet back. His mind was spinning with what position to even start in. Just the idea of having Connor on his knees while he pounded him from behind set his cock to drooling more precome. But he quickly scrapped that notion. He needed to see Connor's face as he pushed himself inside - he needed that image to be burned into his brain because if this was to be the last time, the _only_ time this would happen, he needed to be able to replay that visual over and over.

Connor carefully crawled up onto the bed and flopped down onto his back. He held his arms out to Hank, the very picture of needy, unslaked desire. "Hank, please," he whimpered, squeezing his thighs together.

Hank didn't have to be told twice. He kneed his way onto the mattress from the foot of the bed, then put his hands on Connor's knees and spread them apart. Connor audibly gasped, his mouth falling slack but his hands still grabbing for Hank. Hank let Connor's legs fall wide then maneuvered himself right between them. He curled forward over Connor's tight, lean body, his breath shuddering out of his chest, and popped two fingers into his mouth to wet them before sealing his lips over Connor's once more.

Connor's hands latched onto Hanks shoulders, gripping hard enough to bruise, when Hank brought his wet fingers down below Connor's balls. He sought Connor's entrance with his fingertips, not even sure if he'd find what he was looking for - but then he felt it. Of course he did. Cyberlife had Connor's model detailed down to the very last fucking detail.

Connor cried out when Hank probed inside just to the the first knuckle and Hank swallowed up the sound with a deep kiss. Connor squirmed beneath him, suddenly pushing his hips down to draw Hank's fingers in all the way to the webbing. "More," he breathed against the corner of Hank's mouth.

Hank could hold back no longer. He pulled back from Connor, hooking his legs over the tops of his thighs and, after a few plunges of his fingers, he tugged his hand free and lined his cock up in their place. Flipping his long, silvered hair out of his face, he drug his gaze up Connor's body until he had his eyes locked on Connor's. His hardened and aching dick was millimeters from filling Connor, and yet he hesitated.

"Tell me you want this," he said, voice shaking.

Connor strained his arms to touch, but Hank was just out of reach. "Yes!" he whimpered. "Yes, I want this!"

Hank shook his head and licked his lips, holding a tight grip on the end of his cock to stop himself from diving in until he knew for certain. "I wanna help work you through this, Connor. Christ, you know I'd do anything for you, just like you would for me. But tell me this isn't just the damn drugs talking. Tell me you really want this."

Connor looked up at him, brows drawn together, eyes pleading, and that damn lock of chestnut hair forever falling out of place. His face was more sincere and vulnerable than Hank had ever seen before. "I have wanted this since the _moment_ I met you, Hank."

"Me too," Hank murmured. He swallowed back a lump that formed in his throat from an emotion he wasn't quite yet ready to name - and pushed himself inside.

Connor's back arched up off the bed and he brought a fist up to his mouth, biting down to stifle the keening wail that began to slip from his lips. Hank rubbed a hand over Connor's knee in soothing circles. "That's it," he praised. He dug his knees down into the mattress to leverage his slow move forward, pressing in carefully.

The feeling was indescribable. Tight and hot and _alive_ . He could hardly catch his breath. His pulse thundered in his ears as he watched himself fill Connor. Connor jerked and writhed before him with each inch, like an ungrounded live wire, moaning and rubbing his hands all down his chest and stomach. He was literal perfection spread out before Hank, ripe for the taking.

And take he did.

He started out with a few shallow thrusts, then began snapping his hips in earnest. But he knew it wasn't enough. And Connor voiced as much.

"I- I need to touch you, Hank. Fuck, please."

Hank gritted his teeth and nodded. Scooping his hands beneath Connor's arched back, Hank sat back on his haunches and pulled him up with a grunt. Connor sank into Hank's lap without missing a beat or pulling off completely and began grinding down, taking Hank in deep. He wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders, holding on tightly, pushing down on each of Hank's upward thrusts, moaning and whimpering all the while.

Hank screwed his eyes shut, trying to focus on breathing, on feeling the moment. He didn't want to come yet even though his body screamed and howled for it. He used to be able to hold on for much longer in his glory days - but it had been so long with just his hand to satisfy him that his body rushed a blazing trail toward the finish line; the fact that his dick got hard every time he watched Connor and his pert little ass walking away from him these last few months might have had something to do with it too, though.

Even with burying his face into the crook of Connor's neck and his eyes closed, Hank could still see the rapid throb of Connor's LED dancing on the back of his eye lids. "Connor - _fuck_ ," he rasped out, barely able to keep up with Connor's rises and falls on his cock. His hands held onto Connor's hips, held on for dear life.

Before Hank knew what was happening next, he was being pushed down on his back with Connor now riding him. Connor flashed him a sexy lopsided grin and a wink, then flattened his hands onto Hank's chest to leverage the swirl and pump of his hips. Sweat slicked Hank's skin and Connor ran two fingers over Hank's nipples then popped them into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and his LED flashed blue for a moment while he took in his taste.

Hank let out a strangled moan, pounding up into Connor with a staccato pace, but kept his gaze locked on him. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Connor was utterly stunning. He was perfection down to the last detail, even that stubborn lock of hair that kept falling out of place.

Hank reached up with an unsteady hand to finger the strands, fascinated and overwhelmed. He pulled his other hand up too, to brush just the pad of his middle finger around the circle of his LED. Connor opened his eyes then, pinning Hank like a butterfly to a board, and he swooped down to cup Hank's beared jaw with both palms. Connor kissed him, deeply and with purpose, and it felt like he was drawing Hank's soul right out of his fucking body. Hank shuddered beneath him, bucking up into the hot channel squeezing at his cock.

He was close, so goddamn close. But he was not about to finish before Connor. Lips still latched firmly over Connor's, Hank reached between them to where Connor's dick, rock hard, slid between their bellies. He pumped his fist over the shaft in an alternating rhythm to the thrusts up inside Connor and Connor cried out right into Hank's open mouth. Hank ate the sound up with greed.

"H- Hank?" Connor stammered, pulling back to look at him.

Stripping Connor's cock relentlessly, Hank drove into his ass hard enough for the resulting slap of skin on skin to echo in the tiny motel room. "I'm right here, Connor. It's okay, I'm here."

Hank could tell he was so close, he just needed to let go. "Come for me, Connor," he coaxed, giving his cock two more twists of his hand. And that was it.

Connor spasmed above him, his fingers digging into Hank's shoulders as he tightened up then let loose. There was no gush of release from him, but Hank somehow wasn't expecting it. There was, however, no denying Connor had just had the first orgasm of his life. "Fuck, fuck fuck," he chanted, writhing on Hank's aching dick as Hank eased him through it.

Hank could hold back no longer. His balls, heavy and full, drew up close to his body, and he slammed up into Connor one last time. He emptied deep inside with a shout, holding Connor as close to him as he could. Connor moaned as Hank filled him and kissed his jaw and neck and shoulder, pushing his ass down onto Hank's pulsing cock until the pleasure almost bordered on overstimulation.

Hank patted Connor's hip gently with a chuckle and he stilled. They both lay there, wrapped in each other's embrace for a long, hushed moment. When Hank had finally caught his breath, he turned his head to mouth a kiss to Connor's temple. He noticed right away the LED was back to its cool blue fluttering. He had worked Connor through the unrelenting demand of the drugs and he was glad he could have helped - but he couldn't help but feel a pinch of disappointment of it all being over so soon. Would this be the last and only time they'd do this? Because hell, this had been the best sex of his _life_ . And despite that, the bond they had just shared, unspoken or not, drug fueled or not, was not something Hank was ready to just give up on.

"Hank?" Connor's voice drifted over to him softly.

"Yeah, kid?" He sighed and rubbed a hand down Connor's back.

Connor turned his head to look at him, but then rested it down on Hank's chest, right above his racing heart. "Things are different now."

Hank pressed his lips into a hard line to keep them from trembling. He tried to pass off a shrug as nonchalant and failed miserably. "Guess so."

Connor pushed up slowly, but with a soft smile, rocking his hips ever so gently. Hank swallowed. His softening cock give a couple hopeful throbs where it was still embedded in Connor's ass. "Different in a good way," Connor said.

Hank grinned. "You think so, too?"

Connor brushed Hank's hair out of his eyes and leaned back down for a thorough turn-you-inside-out-kiss. Damn this kid was learning fast. "I know so."

Hank's hands slid up Connor's thighs to grip posessively. He rocked his hips up in shallow thrusts, getting hard again already. "Know-it-all," he teased.

Connor smiled against Hank's lips and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. "Oh! I just got it!" he said suddenly.

"Got what?" Hank asked in a husky voice, squeezing his palms back around to Connor's ass cheeks.

"I finally understand where you can stick it!"

Hank couldn't help but roar with laughter.

* * *

Author's note:

I had the vague notion of a hypothesis of what the t3ntigo53x drug's purpose would be, but I had been working on this fic off and on for so long I didn't want to overthink it anymore and so I didn't really explain it in the story. My idea, I think, was that even though there are the sex-droids at the Eden and such, the pleasure is only one sided, for the humans of course. The drug creates the feeling of arousal in an android when they take it so they can enjoy sex as well, but too much can make you absolutely insatiable... that was my idea anyways!

I hope you enjoyed the story! I hope to write more hankcon very soon! Let me know what you thought of it ;)


	2. Connor's POV

This fic has been on my mind a lot lately and I wanted to add a chapter that was the same story but from Connor's point of view. Many elements are exactly as the first chapter, just seeing it all through Connor's eyes.

* * *

Connor knelt in the gathering snow of a frigid Detroit night, intently staring at the deactivated HR400 unit laying face down before him. He processed multiple scenarios at lightning speed, playing and rejecting various plausible actions that might have led this android to go deviant and kill two humans. They'd already processed the house and Connor knew Hank assumed it was a clear-cut drug deal gone wrong, but Connor himself wasn't convinced; something else was at play here.

While Hank spoke to the responding officer at the scene across the yard behind him, Connor looked over the prone figure for any traces of evidence. The HR400 was clad only in the black lycra underwear typical of the androids at the Eden Club. Cobalt splashes of thirium stained the snow surrounding the HR and Connor reached a hand out, two fingers dipping into the liquid as his CPU kept flashing back to the bag of unidentifiable drugs on the table in the house. The unknown link in the chain surrounding the mystery of the deviant before him must have had something to do with that substance - a substance that was so new on the black market he couldn't identify it by sight alone.

Too impatient to wait for the mobile tox lab unit to process the drugs, Connor decided to run a preliminary test himself, even though he knew how much Hank hated him putting things in his mouth. Parting his lips, he swiped his fingertips across his tongue then pulled them back, eyes locked on the digits while he analyzed the sample. A second ticked by with no information at all, then a flash of the drug's street name, t3ntigo53x, flared in his mind, and all at once everything was blotted out by a crushingly overwhelming feeling brand-new to him: _arousal._

Connor felt like he was suddenly firing on all cylinders, his brain overloaded with bright neon lights flashing the word SEX in a numbing repetition. He didn't have the same body systems humans had, but with the drug throbbing through him, it sure as _hell_ felt like he did. His pulse thundered in his ears, a sheen of sweat broke out on his brow, his breathing quickened. None of this was visible to anyone around him, but Connor had no clue. He didn't even realize how long he'd been frozen in place, kneeling in the snow, until the sound of Hank's voice broke through to him from the sudden, unyielding hold of the drugs.

"You okay, kid? Find anything?"

Connor blinked and glanced up at him. Raw, unfettered desire scorched through him, threatening to fry his internal circuits at the sight of Hank standing there and looking more ruggedly handsome than he ever had before. Connor had noticed, of course, the way Hank looked at him in the past, stealing little heated glances before casting his eyes away. It was an intriguing side of the human condition that Connor wondered about often. And along with those observations came the thoughts of wondering what Hank's hands would feel like on his body, what Hank's lips would feel like pressed to his, what Hank's fingers would feel like tangled in his hair; wondering if Hank had had those same thoughts about _him._

Molten heat pooled in Connor's belly as he stared up at Hank and his control of the situation slipped farther from his grasp. A curious crowd of onlookers began gathering around the crime scene and their presence seemed to close in on Connor, making him feel claustrophobic, confined. "L- lieutenant," he stammered, trying to keep his voice steady and failing miserably. "We need to leave. Now."

Even in the red and blue strobing lights from the squad cars surrounding them, Connor could see all the color drain from Hank's face. Concern etched a deep line between his partner's brows. "What? Why, what's going on?"

Connor surged up on unsteady feet and latched onto Hank's shoulder. An electric current of barely understood anxious need roiled through him as he looked at the growing crowd of onlookers and officers around them. "I can't stay here. I need to get away from these people, now."

The concern on Hank's face bled into full-on worry. "Okay, okay," he agreed gently, grasping Connor's elbow. The touch sent shock-waves straight to Connor's groin and he nearly doubled over, but he held steadfast and pushed through it.

Rushing to be gone of the vulnerable openness of this place, Connor practically dragged Hank to his car. When they were both situated in their seats Hank looked over at him while he started the engine. Connor turned his head away, not finding the strength to look directly at him. The desire gnawing at his insides grew heavier with each passing second, gaining even more ground every time he locked eyes with the gruff man beside him.

It was quiet except for the rumble of the idling motor until Hank asked "Can you please tell me what's happening here? You're not going deviant on me, are you?"

"Hank, please just drive," Connor pleaded. He felt uncomfortable, tight, wound-up, turned on - and he had no set protocols for making the feelings go away.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" Hank roared.

Connor turned toward him then, desperation clear on his face. Hank fell silent, looking taken aback. "The drugs we found on the table, I couldn't identify them visually," Connor started, his words rushed. "But when I analyzed the HR400's thirium I discovered that it's a new drug on the black market. It goes by the name t3ntigo53x and the deviant's blood stream was flooded with it."

"Well, what the hell is it for? What use does an android have with drugs in the first place?" Hank shook his head and tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

Connor loosened his tie and cracked the window; he felt like he was suffocating. Snow flurried into the car, turning it into a momentary snowglobe. "Arousal," he replied bluntly. There was no other way to put it.

Hank whipped his head to look at him, his jaw hanging slack. "And you just had a mouth full of it…" Connor was grateful to see comprehension on Hank's face, but he seemed as confused as Connor himself felt.

And yet, they still weren't moving. Connor glared at him. "Yes. Now will you please get me the _fuck_ out of here?"

Hank thankfully finally complied. Putting the car in gear, he sped away from the curb. "Where am I supposed to take you?"

Connor tried thinking for a moment, but his processors were a jumbled mess. It was like he was being drawn to an inevitability he couldn't yet understand. _Sex, I need to have SEX, I need to be FUCKED._ A constant undercurrent of _want_ plowed through him mercilessly, growing louder and more insistent by the second.

"A motel, your house, anywhere with a bed preferably," he choked out. "I just need to be away from people. I don't know what effect the drug will have on my behavior."

Hank scrubbed a hand down his bearded cheek, a perplexed frown tugging at his mouth. _That perfect fucking mouth._ "Do we just wait this thing out or what?"

Connor licked his lips then shook his head, uncertain. "I'm not entirely sure, Lieuten-" A sudden, searing flash of pure need flared hot and heavy low in his belly and he moaned. It was a sound he'd never made before and his heart thundered rapidly in response. He pushed his hands down to his crotch and squirmed his ass into his seat, trying to find relief from the building pressure. _Fuck._

"Jesus Christ, Connor." Hank cried out beside him.

The car jerked as Hank narrowly missed hitting a taxi in the other lane, but Connor barely registered any of it. He was focused solely on Hank… his scent, the sound of his voice, the way his thick fingers gripped the steering wheel. Connor let out another strangled moan. Throwing his head back against the headrest, he squeezed and kneaded at his thighs. Was this what humans felt in the throes of passion? All Connor knew was that he didn't want it; This was pure fucking torture.

"Tell me how to help you, Connor. What do you need?" Hank's voice filtered over to him in the passenger seat. There was precisely _one_ thing he needed from Hank in that moment.

"Touch," Connor gasped. "Human touch." He wrenched Hank's right hand from the steering wheel and shoved it in between his legs.

"Connor!" Hank sputtered in shock.

The building ache abated for a second and he sighed in relief. Until he felt Hank pressing against something decidedly hard and sensitive down there. Connor's eyes slipped closed as he rolled his hips up into Hank's hand, chasing the intense and new feeling. Hot electric currents sparked across his nerve endings, threatening to consume him and yet it wasn't _enough_.

The car slowed to a stop and Connor opened his eyes, his lips parted on a groan. He saw that they had pulled up beside the entrance to a motel. Hank turned toward him, glancing down to where Connor was grinding against his hand, then looking back up to lock eyes. Connor's brows drew together in a plea his mouth couldn't quite produce. _Hank hurry please give me what I need._ Connor still didn't know exactly what it was that he needed, but he knew Hank would be the only one to give him reprieve from this unbearable torment.

"I have to go pay for a room. You just sit tight, okay?"

Connor nodded, rubbing Hank's hand one more time down between his thighs before releasing his wrist. Hank's throat bobbed as he swallowed then he quickly exited the car.

It felt like he was gone an eternity. Connor tried using his own hand in place of Hank's, but didn't get nearly the same pleasure. _Fuck._ He didn't even know what he was trying to accomplish _._ Frustrated, Connor raked his fingers through his hair and loosed his tie even more, even undoing a couple buttons at his collar. The heat building in the car was _stifling._

Hank finally returned, climbing into the driver's seat with the room key, and Connor greedily reached for his hand again. He shook his head gently though, pulling his wrist from Connor's grasp. Connor couldn't help but let out a whine at the denial.

"Let's - let's just get into our room first," Hank rasped, his fingers trembling over the steering wheel.

After a quick little drive across the snowy motel parking lot, Hank slammed the car into park in front of the door to their room. Connor scrambled out of the vehicle as fast as he could, impatient and antsy, while he watched Hank fumble the door open.

And then they were inside. _Finally, FINALLY._ Connor lunged at him, hungry and aching, and grabbed him by his snow-dusted coat. He drug Hank back against the nearest wall, physically incapable of keeping his hands to himself any longer.

 _Those lips._ Connor had to have a taste. Surging forward, he captured Hank's mouth with his own, imitating as best he could the kisses he'd seen on the various television shows Hank sometimes watched. It was sloppy and voracious, but it felt damn _good._ And then Hank's hands came up to frame Connor's face, working his jaw open enough to plunge his tongue inside. The unexpected shock of it sent a full-body shudder coursing through him. He moaned right into Hank's open mouth.

With that simple stroke of Hank's tongue, Connor's taste receptors and bio-component processors lit up like a slot machine hitting jackpot. His CPU was suddenly flooded with the most sublime breakdown of all that was the flavor: _Hank._

"Mmm, Hank you taste so good," he murmured, laving his tongue back and forth over Hank's bottom lip, soaking up as much of that taste as he could. "Like pheromones and arousal and testosterone."

The ache between Connor's legs had not tapered in the least, only becoming sharper and more insistent the longer Hank's mouth was moving against his. Trying to find relief, Connor ground his hips up against Hank. His hands ran frantically over every inch of Hank's back, trying to touch as much of him as possible. _It's not enough, I need more._

Not another second passed before Hank tore his mouth from Connor's, gasping for breath. Connor's eyes flew open, surprised. Hank looked disheveled and desperate, his lips swollen and kiss-bruised. Connor didn't understand why they'd stopped and so tried diving back in. But Hank shoved him, hard enough to knock him back a step. Before Connor could protest, Hank was reaching forward to yank his tie off.

Connor blinked, trying to comprehend this new turn of events, but then it clicked. _Naked, skin to skin._

With a rushed enthusiasm, Connor helped Hank undress. Together they pulled off Hank's jacket, floral print shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. Before long, he was standing before Connor in nothing but his boxers.

If Connor had the capacity to breathe, it would have hitched in his chest. Hank was utter perfection; and even though he could tell Hank himself might not have agreed - evident in the way he subtly tried covering his stomach - Connor could do nothing more than drink in every single detail.

Hank had a solid set to his shoulders with strong, thick biceps and corded forearms that made Connor's mouth water in anticipation. A large tattoo covered the expanse of his broad chest, peppered over with a smattering of silvery hair that led down his stomach to his underwear. There was an intriguing bulge pressing against those boxers that Connor positively could not wait to investigate.

Hank reached toward him, sliding his jacket from his shoulders. It fell to the floor, followed quickly by the rest of Connor's clothes in a few breathless seconds. There was a thrill in standing unabashedly bare in front of Hank that Connor had never experienced before. He'd been naked in front of plenty of humans before at CyberLife, of course, while they were repairing or upgrading him, but it was never like this. _Raw, vulnerable, intimate._

Hank was quiet a moment, except for his rapid breaths, just staring at Connor. A blue blush rose to his cheeks at the lieutenant's open perusal of his body. He didn't have to wonder if Hank liked what he saw, the dark hunger in his eyes was enough to tell him that he did, without a doubt.

And then Hank's gaze dipped lower and froze.

"C- Connor," he stuttered.

Following Hank's line of sight, Connor looked down at himself. The penis Cyberlife had crafted for him, which had served no real purpose before now except for facilitating his congruence with the human form, was standing at proud attention. It was thicker and a little longer than normal, too. The sight surprised him as much as it seemed to surprise, and excite, Hank.

"It's never done that before," Connor said, looking back up sheepishly.

Hank's throat worked as he visibly swallowed and he took a step toward Connor, reaching his hand out. The sudden featherlight touch of Hank's fingers running from Connor's overly sensitive testicles up the length of his member sent shockwaves of pleasure bolting through him and he bit his bottom lip to stifle a whimper. The soft caress was followed by Hank's hand enveloping his erection in a gentle but firm grasp.

Connor's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned at Hank's touch. His head fell back a little as Hank stroked up and down. It was as if Hank knew _exactly_ what he needed.

"God, yes," he rasped.

Connor heard a rustling sound and then he was being pulled flush against Hank's naked body. The warmth emanating from Hank's skin was as welcome as a sunny Detroit day after weeks of rain. Their cocks came together with a friction that was positively sublime.

Hank's mouth soon came into contact with Connor's throat, licking and sucking, while all the time Hank's hand pumped their shafts in tandem. It was more physical sensation than Connor could handle; he could not stop the unending litany of stuttering moans and broken whimpers coming from his mouth.

Hank pulled back with a grunt and brought his hand up, rubbing his thumb over Connor's bottom lip, his gaze traveling Connor's face over and over.

Desperate desire burned through him and he grasped Hank's wrist and sucked his thumb past his lips, drawing him deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. He needed to taste him again, needed to taste every inch of him. Because with each laving pass of his tongue, more and more subtle and intricate details fired through his circuits, painting the most delectable picture of the Lieutenant.

Connor was so caught up in sucking on Hank's thumb that he had hardly registered how desperate Hank had become until he gave their cocks a rough squeeze. Connor groaned around the digit stuffed in his mouth. He needed to feel more of Hank, feel him deeper somehow. He released Hank's thumb from his mouth but didn't let go of his wrist.

"I don't understand it, but I need to feel you inside me, Hank," he murmured, swiping the pad of Hank's thumb back and forth across his bottom lip.

"Bed. Now." Hank growled the words, giving their shafts a long, lingering twist of his hand.

Connor blinked his eyes open slowly in a daze. Heavy arousal fogged his mind, but the only thing he saw clearly was Hank. He let Hank's wrist go.

He watched as Hank walked over to the bed and yanked the comforter and top sheet back. Connor carefully crawled up onto the bed and flopped down onto his back. He held his arms out to Hank, needing to feel him against him, _in_ him. He positively _burned_ with desire.

"Hank, please," he whimpered, squeezing his thighs together. The pressure building between his legs was verging on unbearable.

Hank's eyes were dark as he kneed his way onto the mattress from the foot of the bed. A thrill bloomed low in Connor's belly when Hank put his hands on Connor's knees and spread them apart. Connor gasped, his mouth falling slack but his hands still grabbing for Hank. _Need you now, Hank, goddammit!_

Hank let Connor's legs fall wide then maneuvered himself right between them. Connor's heart fluttered wildly. When Hank curled forward over his body Connor felt like it was fit to burst straight out of his chest. A shuddering breath fell from Hank's lips moments before he popped two fingers in his mouth. It was an incredibly erotic mirror image of the many times Connor had put his fingers in his own mouth. And then all at once Hank's lips were crowding against his once more.

Connor's hands latched onto Hank's shoulders, gripping hard enough to bruise, holding onto him with everything he had. He plundered Hank's mouth, drunk on his taste. The sudden feeling of Hank's fingers, sloppy wet with saliva, pushing slowly inside him damn near drove him to the brink of insanity. _There, there, right fucking there!_

Connor cried out helplessly right into Hank's open mouth. The sensation of Hank's fingers _inside_ him was _so much_ … and yet, not enough. He pushed his hips down, drawing the digits in deeper.

"More," he breathed against the corner of Hank's mouth, pleading.

Hank moved away from him and he opened his eyes in time to see him sitting back on his haunches, his strong barrel chest heaving. Connor could not take his eyes off him. He was absolutely stunning and Connor desired nothing more than to process and store every single detail.

Hank gave Connor a lingering gaze then pulled his fingers free. The sudden emptiness Connor was left with almost broke him. He whined in protest.

Flipping his hair off his brow, Hank looked at him. He had his cock in his hand, so close to filling Connor again, yet he held back.

"Tell me you want this," he said, voice shaking, eyes raw with uncertainty.

Connor stretched his arms toward him, trying to pull Hank against him, frantic for his touch. Hank sat back, just out of reach.

"Yes!" Connor whimpered. "Yes, I want this!" He had never wanted anything more.

Hank shook his head and licked his lips. "I wanna help work you through this, Connor. Christ, you know I'd do anything for you, just like you would for me. But tell me this isn't just the damn drugs talking. Tell me you really want this."

Connor looked up at him, brows drawn together. The vulnerability in Hank's expression tugged at something deep inside him. Even though it was true that the drugs were surging through him, clouding his mind, driving him to near mindless arousal, he still could not deny he had always been drawn to Hank in a way he could not hope to explain. It was if he was cascading closer to deviant with each bout of software instability Hank instilled in him - each heated glance, each grazed touch. He _knew_ there were no other androids who felt what he felt for their human partners, or who wanted to be with them in this way like Connor had the second he had laid eyes on Hank in that bar.

"I have wanted this since the moment I met you, Hank," he replied. He had never spoken words that were more true or sincere.

Hank's expression lightened immediately. "Me too," he murmured. And then he pushed himself inside.

Connor's back arched up off the bed and he brought a fist up to his mouth, biting down to stifle the keening wail that tried to slip from his lips. The feeling was absolute fucking perfection. Being filled by Hank _like this_ was all Connor needed in his life. And he hadn't even known he'd needed it until this very moment.

Hank's hand was suddenly on his knee, rubbing in soothing circles as he continued pushing in. "That's it," he praised. The plaudit sent shivers vibrating straight to his core.

Connor felt the stretch of being opened up for the first time as Hank breached him and it was almost more than he could take. If he'd ever had breath, he was certain it would have been stolen away. He quickly found that rubbing his hands up and down his chest and stomach and thighs as Hank moved inside him heightened the sensations sparking through him. He explored his body with a new fervor, gasping when his fingers traveled over a particularly sensitive spot.

Hank watched him with a dark hunger while starting to pump his hips slowly, filling Connor with shallow thrusts. Connor's body accommodated Hank's girth slowly but by the time Hank began hammering his hips against him, plowing in deep, he opened up, accepting all Hank had to give. And yet it wasn't enough. Connor needed more.

"I- I need to touch you, Hank. Fuck, please." He needed to feel him closer, _deeper._

Hank gritted his teeth and nodded. Scooping his hands beneath Connor's arched back, Hank sat back on his haunches and pulled him up with a grunt. Connor sank into Hank's lap without missing a beat or pulling off completely and began grinding down, taking Hank in as deep as he could go.

Wrapping his arms around Hank's shoulders, holding on tightly, Connor moaned into the crook of Hank's neck. He felt so fucking _full._ He pushed down on each of Hank's thrusts up, chasing the feeling with a frenzy. Hank's breathless grunts right against his ear ratcheted up the tightness in his belly.

"Connor - _fuck_ ," Hank rasped, latching onto Connor's hips with a rough squeeze.

Connor knew he was edging closer to some crushing crescendo, he could feel its demand twisting up his insides. Pushing Hank onto his back, Connor braced his hands on Hank's sweat-slick chest for leverage as he swirled and pumped his hips, getting closer and closer. Hank was looking up at him, his face awash in awe and desire, and Connor flashed him a wink and smile. He felt positively devilish.

Continuing to ride him with a reckless abandon, Connor ran two fingers over Hank's nipples then dragged them over his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed as he processed the taste - the salt of perspiration transfused with pheromones heavy and laden with arousal. He couldn't ever remember sticking anything in his mouth quite as delectable.

Hank let out a strangled moan beneath him, pounding up into Connor with a staccato pace. His gaze was laser focused on Connor, devouring him with those blue-grey eyes the color of clouds just before a downpour.

Hank reached up with an unsteady hand and fingered the lock of hair on Connor's forehead reverently. With his other hand, he brushed the pad of his middle finger around the circle of Connor's LED. Connor shivered at the intimate touch, marveling at how tender Hank could be in the midst of the roughness of their coupling.

Framing Hank's face with his hands, Connor swooped down and captured his lips in a thorough kiss, pouring everything he had into it while still frantically rocking his hips down. Hank shuddered beneath him, bucking up hard, impaling Connor deeper than he had before. _There, right there, fuck yes._

Lips still latched firmly over Connor's, Hank reached between them to where Connor's dick, rock hard, slid between their bellies. He pumped his fist over the shaft in an alternating rhythm to the thrusts up inside Connor and Connor cried out right into Hank's open mouth. The unrelenting ache low in his belly intensified, bordering on painful.

"H- Hank?" Connor stammered, pulling back to look at him. He tried to make sense of the feelings bombarding him, shoving him toward something he didn't quite understand but desperately needed.

Hank stripped Connor's dick relentlessly all while pounding up inside him hard enough for Connor to see stars. He was gasping, whimpering, drowning in it all.

"I'm right here, Connor. It's okay, I'm here." Hank's voice filtered up to him, centering him. "Come for me, Connor."

It was like a flip switched in his head with those words. He was pushed to completion with a rough shove and he cried out, spasming on top of Hank, finally letting go. There was a monumental feeling of release flowing through him as his hips stuttered. "Fuck, fuck fuck," he chanted, digging his fingers into Hank's shoulders with an iron grip. It was pure fucking ecstacy.

Underneath him, Hank was coming upon his completion as well. He slammed up into Connor one last time, holding him close, pulsing inside him with a shout. The warmth of Hank's release filled him unexpectedly and Connor moaned. He had no words to describe how incredible it felt.

Crushed chest to chest, he pressed kiss after kiss to Hank's sweaty jaw and neck and shoulder. Hank's cock still throbbed inside him and Connor rocked down on him until Hank chuckled with a wince and patted his hip gently. Connor smiled and stilled, finally coming down from the unrelenting effects of the drugs.

Hank mouthed a kiss to Connor's temple as his breathing slowed. They both lay there, wrapped in each other's embrace for a long, hushed moment. In Hank's arms, Connor felt the soft glow of a contentment he'd never known before. He could understand now why an HR400 would have gone to such lengths to try and steal the t3ntigo53x; he had just experienced mind-blowing sensations he had never thought possible as an android. But it went beyond that - the connection he'd just made with Hank went deeper, _stronger._ They'd forged something _together_ that changed everything. And Connor did not want to lose that. Now or ever.

"Hank?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, kid?" Hank sighed, rubbing a hand down Connor's back.

Connor turned his head to look at him, but then rested it down on Hank's chest. He could hear the steady thud of Hank's heart. "Things are different now," he said.

Hank gave a sad shrug. "Guess so."

Connor pushed up from Hank's chest slowly. With a soft smile he rocked his hips ever so gently. Hank swallowed and flexed his fingers on Connor's waist. Hank's softening cock, still embedded inside him, throbbed. A flutter went through Connor's chest, because even though the drugs had already left his system he could still feel that delicious ache start to build again. It was like his body now recognized and reacted to Hank on its own, even without the substance.

"Different in a good way," Connor explained.

Hank grinned up at him, obviously relieved. "You think so, too?"

Connor reached a hand out to brush Hank's silvered hair out of his eyes and curled back down for a profound and telling kiss.

"I know so," he whispered matter-of-factly.

Hank's hands slid up Connor's thighs to grip posessively. It sent a thrill jolting straight through him. He felt Hank rocking his hips, getting hard inside him again.

"Know-it-all," Hank teased.

Connor smiled against Hank's lips. And then a realization hit him out of nowhere. "Oh! I just got it!" he said suddenly.

"Got what?" Hank asked in a husky voice, squeezing his palms back around to Connor's ass cheeks, sending shockwaves zinging up his spine.

From their first interaction at the bar the night they met. Something that Hank had said that Connor hadn't figured out until just now. "I finally understand where you can stick it!"

Hank roared with a laugh that warmed Connor straight to his toes.


End file.
